One Ghoulish Night
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: A couple of the Morrigan's men try to take Tamsin out.


One Ghoulish Night

Tamsin sat at a table at the back of the bar. She was just people watching and going over a case that she and Dyson had been working on. The Dal was a good place to sit and think and the light was a whole lot better in there than it would have been in her truck. It was the time of year when it was starting to get dark earlier and cooler out as well. It was much nicer inside.

Nobody else seemed to even notice that she was there tonight. Bo was sitting at the bar talking to Trick, but they were completely engaged in their conversation to notice her watching them. Tamsin wondered where Bo's sidekick was tonight. She normally didn't go anywhere without her. Tamsin tried to hear what Bo and Trick were talking about but she was too far away to catch much. From what she could hear though I sounded like idle chit chat. She went back to what she was doing.

Tamsin had lost interest in watching Bo, until she saw her move out of the corner of her eye. Bo had picked up her bag to leave and was headed toward the back door. She walked past Tamsin's table on her way out and beckoned to her to follow her with her finger. Tamsin was surprised but was also curious about what she wanted with her. She waited a few minutes before following her outside.

Tamsin got outside and it was very dark in that alley. She could barely make out Bo's form looking back at her. Before Tamsin could come any closer to her, she saw what appeared to be two large men coming up behind her. Tamsin could tell by the way they were moving toward Bo that they were going to hurt her. Tamsin tried to shout out a warning but before she could one already had Bo on the ground.

Tamsin ran over to help. The other man was twice as tall as she was and at least twice as big. He pulled a knife on her and sliced through the air with it. It missed her by a half inch. Tamsin had no choice by to use her powers to get the upper hand. She could still hear Bo fighting with the other man, and she was almost sure that she heard her scream.

"Hey buddy, you know it's not a fair fight to throw your weight around. You have a lot to throw around," Tamsin said challenging him to come after her again. He met the challenge and lounged toward her. Tamsin's eyes went black and he stopped in his tracks. "I really think that Bo and I are not the people that you were send after. I think you should really go back to the Morrigan." Tamsin said in a calm voice. Tamsin knew the Morrigan had sent these guys. They were her favorite ghouls. They enjoyed drinking the fear off of the victims the Morrigan took in. Fear seemed to be ghouls' favorite emotion to feed off of. These two were some of the most vicious.

The ghoul seemed to fight against Tamsin's doubt for several minutes before he turned and ran away. Tamsin was about to go and pull the other ghoul off of Bo, when he pulled a knife and cut Bo's throat right in front of her. Tamsin screamed and pulled him off of Bo in a rage. She threw him across the alley and heard him hit the wall. She kneeled down and saw the blood pooling from Bo's neck. She was losing it fast. Tamsin held a hand over Bo's wound and she heard the ghoul get up and head that her way. Tamsin had to take care of the ghoul, before she could help Bo. She could feel the emotions in the air as the ghoul was pulling them from her and Bo. She could feel fear and anger coming from her and flowing into the ghoul. It was difficult to stay focused when your emotions when being drained from you. She tried to turn her emotions to some that were more positive and would be less helpful to the ghoul. She focused on her feelings for Bo. She could bring the ghoul down from his high a little if the emotions were not negative.

The ghoul came running at her and she knocked his feet out from under him and he went down. She pulled a blade from her pocket and quickly dispatched him. She had lost valuable time. She rushed back over to where Bo was still lying.

"Bo you have to feed off of me. You're going to die if you don't," said Tamsin in a panicked voice. She leaned down and kissed Bo and Bo pulled her closer to deepen the contact. Tamsin started to panic. This didn't feel right. Bo was hurting her. This was not Bo! Tamsin tried to pull away, but Bo held her tight. Tamsin could hear running steps behind her. She wondered if the ghouls had come back to finish the job.

Someone pulled her off of the fake Bo, and she looked up to see the real Bo looking back at her with a confused look. Tamsin looked back at the form that she had been trying to save and it turned into a puddle before her eyes. She gasped and backed away.

"Tamsin, what are you doing? Are you alright? What was that thing?" asked Bo trying to comprehend what she had just seen.

"Fucking shape shifter! I can't believe that I didn't see that. That bitch the Morrigan used you to try to kill me!" Tamsin spat out in a fury and didn't think about what she was saying. "I know that she can hold a grudge but I didn't think she would try to kill me! She knew I would try to save you."

"What are you talking about? You hate me. Why would she have a shape shifter take my form to try to get to you? Why does she want to kill you anyway?" Bo said studying Tamsin in the dim light of the alley. She could see that there were tear tracks still on Tamsin's cheeks. Tamsin had been trying to save a person that she thought was her. It didn't make any sense.

"I didn't do what I was supposed to do exactly," said Tamsin trying to play it off. "The Morrigan doesn't like it when people don't do as they are told."

"That only answers one question. Why would she use me?" asked Bo. She could sense that Tamsin was avoiding the issue. She was hiding something. Bo had to know what it was. She looked the cuts and scrapes that Tamsin was now sporting from the fight. "You look like you could use a drink. At the very least we need to put some ice on that black eye."

"I'm alright." Said Tamsin going to walk away but Bo grabbed her by the hand. Bo sent charm through her. "I know what you're doing. Fuck! Fine if I go and have a drink will you drop it?"

"I'll think about it. I don't make any promises. I want answers and no more bullshit."

"Okay, I guess the truth would have to come out sometime. Let's go back to your place and I'll tell you." Tamsin said, knowing that it was going to be a difficult conversation.

Back at Bo's place Tamsin sat down on the couch. Bo went to get Tamsin some ice for her black eye. She walked back into the living room and took a seat next to Tamsin and handed her the bag of ice.

"Here this should help with your eye. I wish there was more I could do," Bo said.

"Thanks," said Tamsin putting the ice on her right eye.

"Okay so are you going to tell me what went on out there are am I going to have to charm you again?"

"I told you it was the Morrigan and a couple of her ghoul lackeys. They were trying to get to me. They knew I would help you if you were in trouble, so they used a shape shifter to get me outside." Tamsin said not meeting Bo's eyes.

"So you pissed off the Morrigan. That's not hard to do, but what did you do?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it kind of does, and what does it have to do with me?"

"Well I sort of lied to her about you. Remember that Dark Fae guy that was in a coma?"

"That wasn't me?" said Bo.

"I woke him up and asked him. It was you, but I told the Morrigan that he didn't say anything. She knows I lied so she's after me." Said Tamsin in a matter of fact sort of way.

"Why would you do that? You had what you wanted. You could have had me locked up or killed. Why didn't you?" said Bo in a soft voice.

"Because you didn't do it on purpose. It was before your dawning so you were not in control of your hunger."

"So."

"So you were innocent!" said Tamsin in a raising voice.

"Why does you matter to you?" asked Bo.

"Fuck Bo. You really make things complicated. It wasn't right."

Bo was silent. She didn't know what to say. She had misjudged Tamsin. Tamsin was not like the Morrigan. She didn't believe in hurting others for the hell of it. She could see Tamsin in a new light.

"That still doesn't explain why the Morrigan would use my image to try to get to you."

"Because.." Tamsin said trying to form words into an explanation that would make sense without giving her away. Tamsin's body language was all over the place. She couldn't look up at Bo and she just looked down at her feet. Bo could see Tamsin's face turn red under her gaze. Tamsin couldn't bring herself to say anything more. Love was a weakness and she was not going to be a part of it.

Bo placed a hand on Tamsin's. Tamsin jumped but she didn't pull away and Bo saw the spike in her aura. Tamsin was burning hot, but there was some fear there as well. Bo could feel the conflict that Tamsin was going through. She did feel something for Tamsin as well. She had ever since she had helped her save Kenzi. She never thought that Tamsin would feel anything for her though. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"I don't hate you Bo," Tamsin finally choked out while still looking at the floor.

"I guess we both were wrong about each other. I can't believe that I killed him. I don't even remember doing it. I'm a monster and I kill people." Bo said sadly.

"You're not a monster. You're one of the noblest people I've ever met. It's not your abilities that make you who you are, but what you do with them. You didn't mean to do what you did. I was willing to turn you in without even knowing the truth. I'm sorry. I should have not been so hard headed."

Bo put a hand up to Tamsin's face and she stroked her cheek. Tamsin couldn't help herself; she leaned into Bo's touch. Tamsin felt lust traveling to the pit of her stomach.

"Tamsin I know how the Morrigan can be and I don't blame you. You put yourself in danger for me tonight. That's the most important thing. The emotion that I felt in the air when I came outside was powerful. Was it coming from you?"

"Ghouls feed off emotions and they can linger in the air. What did you feel?"

"I felt anger, fear, sadness, and love," Bo said.

"I guess it was my emotions."

"You love me, Tamsin?" asked Bo.

"I didn't want to you die."

"I felt it so you can't deny it." Bo said sidling closer to her on the couch and bringing her face down to her neck. Tamsin could feel the heat from Bo's breath on her neck and it made her stomach twist with lust and want. She wanted Bo and had for a while, but admitting it to herself was hard to do.

Bo didn't wait for Tamsin to answer her with words. Tamsin's body language had told her everything that she needed to know. Bo saw Tamsin's aura glowing brightly and she heard Tamsin's breathing become faster when she got closer to her.

"Can I kiss you, Tamsin? I know you're scared."

Tamsin just nodded. Bo looked at Tamsin's beautiful lips and bit down on her own. She looked up from Tamsin's lips and looked into Tamsin's eyes. Tamsin's enchanting green eyes were locked on her own. Bo slowly moved forward to meet Tamsin's waiting lips and gently touched them with her own. The kiss was soft and warm. Tamsin closed her eyes and focused on Bo's lips. Her kiss was insistent and careful. She didn't want to push Tamsin too far.

It was Tamsin who deepened the kiss after several seconds of the tender kiss. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed Bo to be closer to her. She kissed Bo and wrapped her hands around her neck. Bo nipped at Tamsin's lower lip and it drove Tamsin crazy. It sent waves of pleasure flowing through her. Tamsin entreated entrance into Bo's mouth by running her tongue along Bo's bottom lip.

Bo let her in and their tongues fought for dominance and a small moan fell from Tamsin's lips. She almost didn't realize that the noise had come from her. It surprised her. Bo straddled Tamsin and looked down at her to see if it was okay. Tamsin nodded and kissed Bo again.

Tamsin could feel Bo's hands at the bottom of her shirt and felt them slide under. Bo really didn't waste any time. Tamsin answered her by leaning up to meet Bo's hands where they touched her. Bo's hands gave Tamsin's breasts a soft squeeze over her bra. Tamsin arched her back and Bo was able to unhook Tamsin's bra and slip it off of her. Bo pulled Tamsin's shirt over her head, and revealed her breasts. Bo moved her mouth down to Tamsin's nipples and sucked and nipped them.

Bo then traveled lower and unbuttoned Tamsin's jeans and wiggled the down her waist a bit. Tamsin had to lift up to allow Bo to pull them all the way off. Bo pulled them off and tossed them aside. Bo's hands traveled up Tamsin's thighs and her lips followed. Tamsin's fingers played with Bo's hair and she kissed her up and down.

Bo started to slide Tamsin's underwear off and Tamsin slid lower on the couch to make it easier for Bo. Bo grabbed Tamsin by the hips and then spread her legs. Bo kissed Tamsin's thighs and then her soft mound. Bo's tongue circled Tamsin's clit and Tamsin moaned. Bo took Tamsin's clit into her mouth and sucked.

Tamsin wiggled under her and pushed her hips up to meet Bo's soft kisses. Bo continued to use her tongue to turn Tamsin into a puddle of pent up sexual need and frustration. Bo figured that it must have been a while since Tamsin had been laid by the way she was acting. She was a hot mess. She was moaning and signing with need. Bo was only too happy to help her.

She kissed and sucked some more until she could feel that Tamsin couldn't take much more. She was pushing forward to meet her tongue and was silently begging for a release. Bo pulled Tamsin's legs over her shoulders so she could increase contact between them.

Tamsin shuttered as Bo came closer to her sweet spot and was able to take more of her into her mouth. Bo added a finger and put it inside of Tamsin. She curled it upward to meet Tamsin's g spot. Tamsin could feel herself building to an intense orgasm. Bo nipped at Tamsin's clit and that was enough to send Tamsin over the edge.

Tamsin froze and Bo let her ride out her orgasm. Tamsin was a mess as she came and Bo wanted to remember every detail of this moment. Tamsin collapsed after her orgasm and Bo came up to kiss her.

"What do you say about going up to the bedroom?" asked Bo in a seductive voice.

"I can't think of anything better," said Tamsin.


End file.
